


Shower Blues

by Lozza342



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Showers, Singing, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: Aoba Johsai finds out Kindaichi can sing, has a very big- and looks very different with his hair down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this. A lot.
> 
> Sorry Kin, my child.
> 
> Also if you haven't heard Kindaichi sing... Check out the One Punch Man second season ending song.
> 
> YOU'RE WELCOME.

Extra practise upon extra practise. Even Monday saw them at the school well into the evening.

Kunimi was done-in. His entire body ached and no amount of shouting from coach Mizoguchi would get him to fake another run-up or chase a chance ball. Even worse than the torture he was going through? They let  _ Kindaichi _ off early.

He didn't care if Kindaichi was  _ dying _ , there was no way Kindaichi should get time off when he didn't. Whether he promised to wait for him or not, Kunimi wouldn't be grateful.

A toss-miss from Oikawa was the final event, the one Kunimi crumpled to the floor in relief for. If he kissed it too, no-one had to know.

Yahaba and Watari were on 'don't let Kunimi fall asleep in the gym' duty, gripping his shoulders and pulling him to stand before practically dragging him to the changing rooms. They grumbled something about being just as tired and worn-down, just not overly dramatic about it.

Out of sight of the coaches, every single one of them as they filed through the door slumped down, creating a pile of sweaty limbs… all on top of Kunimi.

Everyone paused their grumbling when enthusiastic humming floated from around the corner. The showers.

Kindaichi never showered at school, usually waiting until he got home. After all, he considered it a waste of time since he ran a few miles each night after practise. That, and he was incredibly self-conscious. Of his body, of his hair, of his addiction of singing in the shower.

Kunimi knew of it. Yet under all his teammates he couldn't possibly call out.

Besides, he got payback this way, as the team scrambled to get up and move closer, uncharacteristically silent with a few 'shh's here and there. Kunimi grumbled as he was dragged along with them, pushed to the front to peek around the corner.

From here, they could only see to Kindaichi's knees beneath the privacy screen, water running over his calves and an angry red ankle. It explained why he was allowed off practise early. Still, Kunimi couldn't say he was guilty when the bodies behind him stilled as Kindaichi began singing.

Oh, Kunimi was  _ so _ going to get murdered.

For the single longest time Kunimi could recall, the entire team was silent. Each note that hit their ears entranced them and stunned them into speechlessness. Kunimi distantly blamed the acoustics of the room for enhancing Kindaichi's already great singing voice into a siren's song. Not that he was proud or impressed at that. Not at all. (Maybe a bit.)

Everyone was sent into a panic when feet moved and a squeak of a faucet shut the water off. Kyoutani was the first, using his great dodging skills to weave through the rest of them and get to his locker. If anyone was paying attention but Kunimi, he would've been completely ridiculed for his red face and desperate behaviour.

Watari was pulled back with Yahaba, both of them falling back out of courtesy.

No-one else moved. Iwaizumi didn't even pull Oikawa back. The other two… well, Kunimi didn't expect them to move anyway, both striking knowing poses and plastering on matching grins.

The singing devolved back into humming as Kindaichi's legs became Kindaichi, as he rounded the screen with nothing but a towel over his head.

When he was faced with five pairs of varyingly wandering eyes, Kindaichi practically hit the ceiling, then dived back around the corner. A snort forced itself from Kunimi, quickly dissolving into belly-laughter.

"How long have  _ you _ been there?!" Kindaichi screeched, a complete contrast to his pleasant singing mere moments before.

Too busy laughing, Kunimi couldn't respond. Matsukawa did it for him and Kunimi couldn't have said it better himself. "Wouldn't you love to know…"

"Yes! Please!"

"About as long as-" Iwaizumi's hand clapped around Hanamaki's mouth quickly. In weak protest he snapped his teeth, only to be yanked backwards.

"It's nothing to be em… embarrassed about, K-Kindaichi." Iwaizumi said, ears furiously red themselves.

Kunimi sniggered at his stuttered sentence before a soft sob echoed in the shower room. Oikawa spoke up, placing a hand on Kunimi's shoulder and stepping into the shower room. "Iwa-chan used to sing in the shower too. He wasn't even good at it!"

"Oikawa!"

Matsukawa's amused snort and Hanamaki's muffled laughter backed up Oikawa's words. Even so, when a bare backside hit the floor on the other side of the screen, it was Kunimi's turn to calm him down.

It was common for them to share bath times at each other's houses. Hell, they'd seen each other naked since they were kids, so even though Kindaichi jumped when he first peeked around the corner, he deflated seeing it was Kunimi.

"Dry yourself, idiot. I'll get your underwear."

Kindaichi sniffled, wiped his eyes and nodded. The poor guy was still red from tip to toe embarrassed. "Thanks…"

While Kindaichi dried himself, Kunimi pushed past the other guilty and amused faces to grab Kindaichi's boxers from his locker.

Kyoutani had changed already, was pacing back and forth by the door. Waiting to apologise, Kunimi supposed. Yahaba and Watari had already skipped away to their lockers but the others were still gathered in the doorway to the showers, only moving to let Kunimi squeeze back through.

"You're hopeless. What else did you expect would happen?!"

"I thought you'd be gone longer!"

Well, maybe they would've been.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why would you hide such a thing?! That's like… me wearing a bag over my head all this time!" Oikawa provided lamely, earning him a swift kick to the back of his good knee.

"He means your voice, not your-"

"Matsukawa!"

He wasn't going to say it anyway, but still shot Iwaizumi a wicked grin.

"Except I would rather see Oikawa with a bag over his head. How could you hide the voice of an  _ angel _ ?" Hanamaki said without mocking. Mocking Oikawa, of course, but not Kindaichi.

The third-years could practically hear the flustering, watching Kunimi's amused grin from the doorway.

"Hey! I have the  _ face _ of an angel!"

"You wish, Kusoikawa."

Complete betrayal befell Oikawa's- sorry, the  _ angel _ 's- features, and he stood up to defend himself when Kindaichi sheepishly rounded the corner, Kunimi encouraging him and patting his back in mock sympathy. He was still wearing the towel on his head but this time wearing boxers too.

"Come on, give the man some space, jeeze…"

Kindaichi took the walk of shame - or fame, depending on how you looked at it - through his senpais to his locker, Kunimi following at his back.

It wasn't over yet. The towel was over his head and therefore his  _ hair _ for a reason, soaking the black strands. He wasn't having much luck not drawing attention to himself as he pointedly  _ didn't  _ hum cheerfully like usual.

"I think we broke him."

" _ You _ .  _ You _ broke him." Iwaizumi corrected, pointing accusingly at both Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

"I… I  _ am _ here." Eyes shot to him and all of a sudden he wished he wasn't. "Just… Stop talking."

It was as if orders taken from Kindaichi were serious, as every one of them settled into getting changed. It only eased him up a little, though he couldn't be grateful enough that they seemed to respect his wishes for once.

Until it happened. When Kindaichi pulled his shirt from the locker, his tub of wax hit the floor. It clattered to a stop right where Kyoutani's next step came down. What was he still doing there anyway?

"Kyou-!"

Thankfully or not, the tip of his trainer putted it to Yahaba's.

Of all the people.

Even diving for it he wasn't quick enough as his friend whipped it from the floor, about to throw it back at the innocent blonde spiker. "Yahaba-san!"

The drooping silver hair of his senpai whipped around and as he noticed the 'bumbling around trying to catch something' pose and Kindaichi's outstretched hand, he paused. Turning whatever it was in his hand over - unimportant until now, when it had only just been something Kyoutani kicked - Yahaba raised his eyebrows. "Hey, this shit is expensive!"

Didn't he know it… "Y-Yeah…"

Cogs took a moment to turn in Yahaba's head and there was almost an audible click the very instant he realised. Kindaichi wanted to melt into the floor when Yahaba's eyes unconsciously slid to the towel on his head.

The universe was really testing him today.

Fingers curled around the tub. No intention of giving it back. Watari turned to give him a sympathetic look but Kindaichi knew all he desperately wanted to do was whip the towel from his head.

Kunimi was way ahead of them.

And, again, _ so _ dead once Kindaichi was done crying his embarrassment off in a corner.

If it wasn't just enough, Kunimi ruffled his hair with the towel, making sure to get it as messed as possible before pulling it away and turning back to his locker as if he hadn't just turned Kindaichi's life into a living nightmare.

"Kindaichi…"

If puffs of steam weren't coming out of his skin, they should've been.

"It's like you haven't seen hair in your life." A gruff voice muttered condescendingly, watching each of the bemused expressions. Kyoutani awkwardly patted Kindaichi's arm in a rare show of sympathy before turning on his heel and shouldering the door out of his way to leave. No-one missed his cheeks grin from behind him.

For a second, Kindaichi fumed a little hotter until he realised… Was that an apology? From Kyouken?

"Someone get a comb!" Matsukawa ordered without another hesitation.

"What- No!"

Someone hooked their arms under Kindaichi's to stop him getting away. He kicked out involuntarily, jabbing Yahaba's knee in front of him, but soon he was wrestled into a chair by a flexing Hanamaki.

"He's not for your entertainment…" Iwaizumi grumbled, shoving Oikawa with his comb out of the way to pull Kindaichi out of this weird torture.

A hearty laugh cut him off as Kindaichi's embarrassment boiled over. Stunned, everyone went silent, allowing Kindaichi to fit and giggle, a different red in his cheeks. Then again, it was impossible not to stop and take in the sight when Kindaichi laughed. He had these tears in the corners of his eyes, cheeks high and heated and a flash of brilliant white teeth. It was practically blinding.

" _ Now _ you broke him." Kunimi deadpanned, though unable to hide the twitch of lips seeing his best friend brought to delirium.

His way of dealing with it - the best way, in Kunimi's opinion - laughing. At himself, at the ridiculousness of his senpais. He would still definitely cry later, probably have a silly nightmare or two to boot, but right in the moment, pure self-mockery took over.

"Now that one was  _ definitely _ Hanamaki's fault."

The guilty party shrugged, even if he did look a little caught unaware.

"I don't know Kindaichi anymore…" Watari said quietly, basically saying what everyone else was thinking.

"Seriously, you don't  _ want _ to know Kindaichi."

Kunimi winked when eyes fell on him. For a moment, Yahaba looked like he was about to pass out from information overload.

An undignified snort of laughter from Kindaichi caught even himself off-guard, seemingly coming back to reality. "Yeah, you probably don't!"

"I'm… going to take that seriously."

"Same."

"Still want Oikawa to do his hair though."

Iwaizumi huffed a soft laugh, watching an apprehensive yet brave determination settle on Kindaichi's face.

"Yahaba-chan, the wax." Oikawa held his free hand out with a self-assured smirk, comb held as if it were a weapon. "I'm gonna do it like Iwa-chan's."

"Oikawa, you fucking-" Payback, Hanamaki now covered Iwaizumi's mouth, no amount of gruelling practise stopping him manhandling him back. Iwaizumi peeled his hand off. "-dare!"

Oikawa wasn't going to mention it, but- "That would make you better in every way~. You're taller, can sing without sounding like a dying cat…"

"...Have a bigger dick…"

Murderous eyes settled on Matsukawa then but he had already accepted his fate, no time to say goodbye before Hanamaki released Iwaizumi.

"I mean, it had to be said." Oikawa shrugged. Just glad it wasn't him that said it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kindaichi died of embarrassment.
> 
> Matsukawa died of strangulation.
> 
> Yahaba died of unknown causes.
> 
> Thanks for reading my ridiculousness!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me joy and happiness.


End file.
